Hibrido
by PaperMoon-IR
Summary: "ES MI BEBE DESPUES DE TODO" ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí otra vez en un intento de fanfic XDD. Esta vez es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada y es el drama me inspire en el Ichiruki y en el libro de crepúsculo "Amanecer". **Bleach** no es mío es de **Tite Kubo** y si lo fuera seria Ichiruki y el libro **"Amanecer"** tampoco es mio es de **Stephanie Meyer**, ya que si lo fuera yo raptaría a Edward.

"_Pensamientos"_

**"El sueño imposible"**

"Tu no eres el único nacido de un shinigami y un humano"

**-Ginjo Kuugo a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Hibrido: Es el organismo vivo animal o vegetal procedente del cruce de dos organismos de razas, especies o subespecies distintas, o de alguna o más cualidades diferentes.

Eso es lo que el diccionario arroja, pero en si ¿QUÉ es un hibrido?

¿Monstruo? o ¿Ángel?

¿Maldición? O ¿Bendición?

¿Shinigami? ¿Humano? O ¿Hollow?

**Rukia POV**

Era un lugar lúgubre y desolado donde la flores no podían crecer, había zankutos esparcidas por el suelo y mascaras de hollows muertos en el suelo y parecía que había algo en medio del circulo que formaban, sobre un pequeño monte había algo .Me acerqué despacio , obligada por el sueño a ver que se encontraba en medio de tan sangrienta escena. Movimiento cuidadosamente entre las espanas sangrantes y huesos rotos , y vi lo que parecía ser imposible.

Ella era tan hermosa y adorable, una muñeca vestida de blanco. La niña era una pequeña todavía, tal vez dos años de edad. Cabello café ondulado, mejillas sonrosadas y pies palida de porcelana . Y estaba temblando-

Fui golpeada por una poderosa necesidad de abrazar y confortar, a pesar de todo su peligro devastador, ya no me acerque hacia el niño.

Sólo cuando me tambaleé al detenerme fue cuando tuve una clara visión del monte en el que él estaba sentada. No era tierra y roca, sino una pila de cuerpos humanos, desangrados y sin vida. Demasiado tarde para no ver las caras. Los conocía a todos mis amigos, gente que estuvo conmigo.

La niña abrió sus ojos brillantes color rojo sangre.

Los rayos del sol entraron, impertinentes por la ventana.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y fije mi vista en mi mano…

"_Estoy casada"_

Luego mire la cama vacia donde hasta hace unas horas estaba haciendo, otra actividad con su ahora esposo que no era dormir.

"_Ya no soy virgen"_

La noche anterior había sido mágica en todos los sentidos, a pesar de los nervios e inseguridades, todo había sido perfecto. El Ichigo de anoche era uno muy diferente al cual acostumbraba a ver; era romántico y delicado, pero al mismo tiempo muy, muy apasionado. Era increíble como al principio era un tierno gatito que se acercaba temeroso y al final se convirtió en un fiero león que saltaba contra una presa indefensa.

"_Es una fiera en la cama"_

Me quede con una gran sonrisa y mirando al techo recordando como comenzamos nuestra luna de miel en la ultra-secreta "Isla Urahara", sí, el nos la presto como regalo de bodas.

Todavía estaba desnuda en la cama y de pronto recordé algo que vi en los ojos de Ichigo mientras él me hacia su esposa en cuerpo y alma, cuando se sumergía en mi carne logre notar que esos ojos avellana se habían vuelto de un tono amarillento levemente, eso me provoca un cosquilleo en toda la columna y un deseo incontrolable, porque el la hiciera suya una y otra vez durante todo el día.

"_¿Dónde estará ese idiota?"_

Salí de la cama, me puse unos pantaloncillos cortos hasta el muslo y una blusa blanca de tirantes y fui en su búsqueda, después de todo no habría peligro en que alguien me viera medio desnuda caminando por la casa buscando a mi marido para pasar todo el dia en la cama haciendo el amor, ya que una de las ventajas de estar en esa isla era el que estábamos completamente solos.

-Si…no va ver problema.

Escuche la voz de Ichigo, parecía que hablaba con alguien por teléfono, pero era un volumen de voz bajo, pero lo alcance a escuchar un poco.

-Eso hare…nos vemos.- Ichigo colgó el teléfono.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- lo abrace por la cintura.

-Era mi padre, no quieres saber las sandeces que me decía.- se dio la vuelta y me tomo por la cintura para darme un beso.- Pensé que estarías durmiendo todo el dia y tendría que despertarte.-Beso mi cuello.

-¿Y como lo harías?- Le pregunte con el tono inocentón el cual el odiaba.

-Hay muchas formas de hacer que una mujer desnuda en una cama se despierte…Pero ya que estas despierta, hay que desayunar.- Abandono mi cuello y solto mi cintura con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Le encantaba molestarme aun después de 24 horas de casados¡

-Eres un aguafiestas.

-Y tu una gruñona, deberías agradecer que quiera evitar la fatiga de cocinar.- se dirigió a la cocina y de los estantes saco una sartén.- Siéntate en comedor, te hare unos huevos y…

-¿Tu me harás de desayunar? Eso es ver para creer.

- Jaja…que graciosa, yo lo hago porque seguramente no puedes ni siquiera pudes juntar bien las piernas de tanto que las abriste anoche.

-¡Cállate pervertido! – le avente una naranja que había en el frutero que adornaba el comedor.

-Anoche te gustaba que lo fuera.- Contesto burlón mientras echaba un par de huevos al sartén.

-¡Solo haz el maldito desayuno!

Fin del primer capitulo

Esa descripción del sueño de Rukia la saque de Amanecer y le modifique unas partes.

La características de la niña del sueño las hice parecidas (o al menos eso quiero creer XDD) a las de Masaki, la madre de Ichigo.

Ya aclarando esos puntos las preguntas del millón de dólares. ¿Qué significo el sueño de Rukia?¿De qué hablaba Ichigo con Isshin? ¿De sonde saco Urahara el dinero para comprar una isla? ¿Ichigo es buen cocinero? ¿COMO FUE LA NOCHE DE BODAS?

Bueno eso será vera el próximo capítulo de "Hibrido"

Bye, Bye y que VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **Respondo los reviews que tan amablemente me escribieron: **Magenta07**me estoy inspirando en Amanecer, pero esto tiene la escencia de los shinigami y la sociedad de almas que más adelante veremos en acción , espero que te guste este cap :3, **Hady-Chan** en este capítulo se responde tu duda ;) **Kurosaki Anne** lo de Urahara, ES EL HOMBRE MAS CARERO OSEA TACAÑO DE TODA LA SS Y EL MH XDD quin sabe que hizo para conseguir su isla, **gibybluu** LO CONTINUARE HASTA EL FINAL! XD Y DARK ICHIGO IS SO SEXY!

**Bleach** no es mío y si lo fuera seria Ichiruki y el libro **"Amanecer"** tampoco es mio es de Stephanie Meyer, ya que si lo fuera yo raptaría a Edward.

Capitulo 2: "Nuestra primera crisis"

**Ichigo POV**

Después de que asegurarme de que Rukia aun dormía aun bajo los efectos narcóticos del orgasmo, me fije al reloj que estaba colgando de la pared, eran las 10:15 de la mañana, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde, pero era comprensible, ya que mi actividad física había sido extenuante. Busque mis bóxers que quedaron tirados en el piso y me puse unos pantalones cortos que traía en la maleta. Baje a la sala y tome el teléfono para hablarle a mi padre. ¿Por qué habría de hablarle a mi padre después de tener sexo con mi esposa? ¿Y más si es un maldito pervertido? No tenía mas opción ya que él era el indicado para prevenir un posible imprevisto, el cual si sucedía pondría en peligro no solo mi matrimonio, sino también el bienestar de la mujer que amo.

-Viejo, soy yo.

-¡Pero si es mi hijo que ya no es virgen! ¡MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO NO ES GAY!

-¡CALLATE MALDITO PE…!- Contrólate Ichigo el es un idiota que se merece que le griten, pero no lo hagas porque Rukia despertaría y te descubriría, cuenta hasta 10 o mejor dicho hasta 1000.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Es increíble como él se puede tornar serio de un momento a otro.

-Como dijiste, ÉL estuvo a punto de "salir"…Incluso tuve que reprimirme muchas veces para no lastimarla.

-La adrenalina, hace que un poco de su "esencia" se libere y tú la absorbes, es cierto que tu fuerza se acrecienta drásticamente y repercute en tu raciocinio, pero no hay peligro de hollowficacion… y ¿Rukia-chan se encuentra bien?

-Cuando me levante no le vi ningún tipo de herida en los brazos y hombros.

- Esto solo es temporal, hasta que sepas como contrarrestar de una vez por todas la "esencia" de tu hollow interno.

-Sí.

-Recuerda que si sientes que él se pueda apoderar de ti de algún modo, tendrás que alejarte de ella.

-Si…no va ver problema.

-Pero si te pudiste controlar esta ocasión, entonces confiemos en lo puedas hacer una segunda vez, hasta que lo domines por completo. Cuida a Rukia-chan.

-Eso hare…nos vemos.

Al colgar el teléfono sentí unos brazos delicados rodeando mi cintura en un abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Me pregunto mí ahora esposa.

-Era mi padre, no quieres saber las sandeces que me decía.-no podía preocuparla con algo así y menos en nuestra luna de miel.- Pensé que estarías durmiendo todo el día y tendría que despertarte.-Le di un beso en el cuello como "Buenos días"

-¿Y cómo lo harías?- Le pregunte con el tono inocentón el cual el odiaba.

-Hay muchas formas de hacer que una mujer desnuda en una cama se despierte…Pero ya que estas despierta, hay que desayunar.- Tenia que inventarme algo rápido o sino corríamos el riesgo de terminar en la cama de nuevo y no podía permitir que mi hollow se aprovechara y tomara el control.

-Eres un aguafiestas.

-Y tu una gruñona, deberías agradecer que quiera evitar la fatiga de cocinar.-es lo único que se me ocurre para alejarla de mi cuerpo, por ahora- Siéntate en comedor, te hare unos huevos y…

-¿Tu me harás de desayunar? Eso es ver para creer.-Maldita enana.

- Jaja…que graciosa, yo lo hago porque seguramente no puedes ni siquiera puedes juntar bien las piernas de tanto que las abriste anoche.- No me iba a quedar con el gusto.

-¡Cállate pervertido! – Logre esquivar a tiempo un proyectil cítrico que iba dirigido a mi cabeza.

-Anoche te gustaba que lo fuera.- No, perdería la oportunidad de avergonzarla.

-¡Solo haz el maldito desayuno!

-Sí, sí.

Creo que tendré que hacer el desayuno de ahora en adelante para que no me convenza de quedarme en la cama con ella, solamente espero que no se dé cuenta y me meta en un lio aun mayor del que ya tengo, aun no se puede enterar.

-Toma.- Le extendí un plato de huevos revueltos.

-Wow, gracias.- Puse mi plato en mi lugar y serví zumo para los dos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Te parece dar una vuelta en el bote? No hemos paseado por la isla así que sería lo mejor.- trate de sonar natural y fije mi vista sobre los huevos que había preparado, rogando que no objetara.

-Está bien si eso es lo que quieres.- Respondió con un tono de desilusión, cuanto me duele verla así, se supone que estamos de luna de miel y deberíamos disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos en esta isla solo para nosotros, pero no obtendré placer a cambio de su sufrimiento.

Terminamos de desayunar, y mientras ella subía a cambiarse yo, llenaba el tanque del bote y pensaba, que quizás esta noche podríamos intentarlo, ya que si había logrado contenerme la primera vez, una segunda vez no habría problema.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que ella dijo que se iba a cambiar y me preocupe de que algo hubiera pasado, así que subí al cuarto y toque la puerta del baño.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?

-S…si no te preocupes.- Estaba mintiendo.

Trate de abrir la puerta pero no se abría, le había puesto seguro.

-Rukia abre.

-Te dije que estoy bien.

-¡Abre!

-¡No, ya déjame sola!

No soportaba que ella me ocultara cosas así que de una patada logre abrir la puerta del baño. Y lo que vi hizo que la furia y el miedo se apoderaran de mí.

**Rukia POV**

No logre bajarme la camisa de tirantes que llevaba puesta e Ichigo logro ver aquello que había notado hace 20 minutos cuando me iba a poner el bikini. Era rasguños que iban desde la mitad de mi espalda hasta mi cintura y en las espalda baja habían lo que daban la apariencia de golpes y además, en mi cadera había unos sectores rojos que se estaban tornando amoratados. Por eso me estaba tardando tanto en salir, buscaba la forma correcta de mostrárselos a Ichigo, sin que él se sintiera culpable. Ya que al verme al espejo del baño hace 20 minutos, recordé que Ichigo se había comportado de una forma salvaje y apasionada anoche y que su fuerza en definitiva era más grande que la normal, pero no dejaba de ser el mismo en el interior, era Ichigo el que me hacía el amor, el estaba presente aunque su hollow quisiera tomar el control, las veces que se porto delicado me demuestran que el siempre terminaba ganando sus batallas internas. Pero el siempre piensa lo contrario.

Ichigo salió de la habitación y luego hacia la playa furioso, yo de inmediato fui tras él y cuando lo iba a tocar…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba lastimando?

-Yo…no me di cuentas hasta que fui a cambiarme y me vi al espejo.

-Rukia no mientas, no tienes que hacer sentirme mejor.- cambio su tono de voz a uno más autoritario.

-No estoy mintiendo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y cuando pensabas mostrarme? ¡¿Cuando al despertar la mañana siguiente después de tener sexo ya no respires más?

-¡Te lo pensaba decir hoy, con más calma para que no te pusieras así!

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga si casi te mato?

-¡Ichigo, no tengo ningún hueso roto en mi cuerpo y mira puedo ponerme de pie y caminar!¡¿O qué crees que pude haber muerto y ahora soy un zombi?¡Soy una teniente y me enfrento a cosas que me hacen heridas peores de las que tengo ahora!

-¡Pero esas cosas no se casaron contigo, ni juraron amarte y protegerte por el resto de su vida!

-¡Ya basta Ichigo esto ya se está saliendo de control!¡Ya estamos rebasando el límite de algo que debía de haberse solucionado con una simple conversación!

-¡Esto es algo que no se puede solucionar con una simple conversación y lo sabes!.

Hay nubes muy grises en el cielo, lo que significa una fuerte tormenta.

-¿A dónde vas?

- No me esperes.

Ya era de noche y no se había aparecido por aquí. Y mientras, por la ansiedad comencé a engullir todo lo que había en la cocina, y después de acabar con un embase de zumo de naranja y comer 3 raciones de curri que había hecho para la cena, guarde la comida por si ichigo tuviera hambre, lave los platos y fui a intentar conciliar el sueño.

Me levante y me di cuenta de dos cosas; una, que no había señales de Ichigo y dos mis moretones y rasguños ya me empezaban a doler y creo que también a inflamar. Fui al baño y abrí el botiquín, ya que creí haber visto alguna pomada para el dolor en inflamación, pero decidí que un buen baño me ayudaría a liberarme del estrés de la primera crisis y después de que mi piel estuviera limpia me pondría el ungüento.

Al terminar el baño y secarme quede desnuda frente al espejo y vi que efectivamente mis heridas en espalda y cadera se habían teñido de un morado casi negro y que se empezaban a inflamar, empecé por aplicar el ungüento en la cadera, pero al querer aplicarlo en la espalda note que sería más difícil, ya que no alcanzaba a cubrir la herida y el mas mínimo roce me dolía.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡Ichigo! ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?- Me puse nerviosa pues estaba desnuda.

-Desde que te estabas bañando, no quería molestarte además dejaste la puerta del baño y la habitación abiertas.- sonrió irónico.

-…

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Volvió a repetir.

-S…si, gracias.

Se paro, detrás de mí y comendo a aplicarme la crea, pero su tacto no me lastimo en lo mas mínimo, todo lo contrario, era tan placentero, la forma en que me lo aplicaba, era como un masaje de lo mas excitante y relajante. Alce mi vista y note nuestro reflejo en el espejo, el no traía camisa y tenía el cabello húmedo, prueba de que tomo una ducha en el baño de la planta baja. De inmediato me di cuenta de que no era la única que se estaba excitando con esta situación, el no estaba mirando mis heridas, sino donde la cintura perdía su nombre y unas de sus manos fueron. Ya no pude aguantar.

Me di la vuelta y lo tome del cabello para besarlo fieramente, cosa que a él le agrado, ya que su boca me recibió gustosa y me apretó en contra su duro cuerpo, me tomo por la cintura sin romper nuestro apasionado beso y me levanto, para llevarme a nuestra cama, esta vez por fin haríamos lo que anhelaba desde ayer en la mañana, los gemidos de los dos empezaban a ser cada vez más sugerentes y nuestros besos eran más salvajes, estábamos tan cerca de hacer realidad mi deseo.

-Rukia…- se separo de mí por un momento.

-Si…¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte con voz ronca y en forma de suspiro, quise besar sus labios de nuevo, pero él lo evitó.

-Te preparare el desayuno, te espero abajo.- Y así como llego se fue.

Resignada, me puse un short y una blusa de mangas cortas azul marino, para ocultar mis heridas y así no discutir.

Baje descalza a la cocina y encontré a Ichigo que estaba parado frente a la estufa de acero inoxidable, cocinando un omelet bajo la fina luz azulada del lugar. El olor a comida me invadió. Me creí capaz de comerme todo el plato e incluso el sartén; mi estómago reclamó.

.Aquí está me dijo.- Se dio la vuelta con una leve sonrisa en su cara y colocó el plato en una pequeña mesa.

Me senté en una de las sillas de metal, oliendo los huevos calientes. Quemaron mi garganta, pero no me importó.

Se sentó frente a mí.

-No te estoy alimentando bien.

Parece que él intenta olvidar en incidente que tuvo lugar en nuestra habitación hace unos momentos. Era lo mejor, no quería discutir eso, por ahora.

-De hecho, yo soy la que NO te está alimentando y además nunca había probado nada igual.

-Food Network- Me dijo, regalándome la sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita.

Estaba feliz de verlo, feliz de que se viera un poco más normal.

-Creo que aun me falta aprender más del Mundo Humano.

Comí todo, aún cuando había comida suficiente para dos.

-Gracias- Le dije. Me recosté sobre la mesa para besarlo. Me besó automáticamente y repentinamente se alejó de mí.

Apreté mis dientes, y la pregunta que quería hacer antes, salió de mí, sonando como una acusación

-¿No me volverás a tocarme mientras estemos aquí verdad?

Dudó, entonces con una breve sonrisa levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Sus dedos pasaban suavemente sobre mi piel, y no pude evitar colocar mi cara en su palma.

-Sabes que esto no es lo que me refiero

Suspiró y dejó caer su mano.

-Lo sé. Y estás en lo cierto.-Pausó, levantando su mentón ligeramente. Y entonces habló de nuevo con convicción.

-No haré el amor contigo hasta que este seguro de poder dominar a mi hollow interno. No volveré a lastimarte.

Fin de capitulo 2

SOY MALA! BUAHAHA XDD.

Ahora mis absurdas preguntas: ¿Ichigo hablara en serio? ¿Rukia podrá soportar el estar físicamente lejos de su marido?¿Ichigo será un mandilón?¿Desde cuándo Rukia tiene el apetito de un saiyajin? Y la más importante…¿A QUIEN MATÓ URAHARA PARA TENER UNA ISLA CON TODO Y BOTE?

Algunas de esas preguntas tendrán respuesta, para el próximo capítulo, estamos cerca de saber porque llame hibrido a este fic y creo que ya han de adivinar porque…

ALGO GRANDE SE ACERCA, ESTEN PEDIENTES!

Hasta el próximo cap. y VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA!**Lamento el retraso pero los examenes me tenian loca, gracias al de arriba, ya los termine, gracias a: **Etterna Fanel** ; me alegra que te haya gustado :3 y la trama te parece familiar porque me estoy basando en la novela **"Amanecer"** de **Sthepanie Meyer**, ademas de que tambien me guio por los nuevos trailers de la pelicula a estrenar el mes que viene :), **elenita-chan**, **Mai. V** y **giby-chan** me alegro que les haya gustado :D.

**ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES:**

*No he aclarado la edad de los personajes desde el primer capitulo ahora aclaro ese detalle Ichigo tiene 27 años, por lo que la** historia se localiza 10 años despues de donde se encuentra el manga hasta ahora**, osea que todos los chicos Inoue, Ishida y Chad tambien tienen 27.

*¿A que se dedica Ichigo a la edad de 27 años? Eso se descubrira mientras transcurre la historia...osea lo pondre en el proximo cap. XD

***Aclarando de nuevo**, la historia esta basada en el 4 libro de **"Crepusculo"**, **"Amanecer"**, asi que si les parece familiar ya saben de donde saco las ideas.

*¿DONDE ESTA URAHARA? Aqui lo veran jiji.

**Bleach** NO ES MIO es de Tite Kubo que me hace sufrir cada semana y **"Amanecer"** es parte de la saga de "Crepusculo" que es de Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo 3: El fin de la luna de miel**

Rukia POV

Desde ese momento del comedor, Ichigo ha tratado de mantenerme ocupada para alejar de mi mente el hecho de que "Estoy de luna de miel, en una isla, con un monumento como esposo y no hemos tenido sexo por 9 días, 7 horas, 45 minutos y contando", malas noticias cabeza de zanahoria no funciona.

¿Querías que todo estuviera bien? Te equivocaste, prueba de ello es que estas tocando sin descanso la puerta de la habitación que deje cerrada con seguro desde hace tres horas y que yo he acabado con los dos botes de helado que había en la cocina.

Hora, 3 de la madrugada, ubicación, EX-Suite de luna de miel, ocupación: recostada detrás de la puerta llorando. ¿Por qué mi enojo irracional y mis lagrimas de rabia?

Pues volveré a recalcar que mi entretenimiento se convirtió en la prioridad número uno en la isla.

Hicimos snorkel, exploramos la pequeña jungla que rodeaba el pico de roca , vimos la puesta de sol en la cala pedregosa que había al oeste, nadamos con los delfines que jugaban en las cálidas y poco profundas aguas. Eso parecía ser lo que se haría con tu amado en una luna de miel, actividades juntos. Pero dentro de las actividades de la lista no estaba una muy importante.

El sexo

Cada vez que intentaba sugerir que descansáramos un poco viendo uno de los millones de DVD que había bajo la televisión de plasma, me atraía fuera de la casa con palabras mágicas como arrecifes de coral o cuevas submarinas o tortugas acuáticas y yo como una shinigami que solo había visto alguna de esas cosas por la televisión, no podía negarme.

Nos pasábamos el día sin parar, en marcha, para que cuando el sol se ponía yo estuviera famélica y exhausta. Y lo más extraño es que yo no suelo agotarme con mucha facilidad, ni siquiera en las misiones que tengo como teniente de mi división, solia recuperarme al instante y seguir con mi jornada de "Cazar" Hollows, pero últimamente, cada noche, me desvanecía sobre el plato en cuanto terminaba de cenar. De hecho, en una ocasión me quedé dormida sobre la mesa y tuvo que llevarme a la cama.

En parte, porque Ichigo oficialmente se convirtió en el chef de la casa y siempre preparaba demasiada comida, pero yo estaba tan hambrienta después de nadar y escalar durante todo el día que me lo comía casi todo.

Y después, llena y desfallecida, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Todo parte del plan, sin duda.

La extenuación no ayudaba mucho con mis intentos de seducción, pero no me rendía. Tenía que hacerle ver cuánto me hacía falta ya que no solamente física sino que mentalmente también se encontraba distante.

Empecé despacio, con inocentes satenes de color marfil, preocupada por el hecho de que dejar mucha piel al descubierto tuviera el efecto opuesto al deseado, pero dispuesta a probar lo que hiciese falta. Pero parecía de hierro, cada vez que le decía: "¿Me puedes pasar la toalla? creo que la deje sobre la cama", "Creo que tengo salpullido en el pecho ¿Qué te parece que sea esto?". Nada, incluso cuando me quitaba la parte superior del bikini para asolearme, ni cuando me ponía crema en las piernas o cuando me cambiaba de ropa frente a él. Absolutamente nada.

Pero no estaba enojada por eso.

Pero lo que sucedió hace tres horas fue la gota que derramo el vaso, al notar que Ichigo no se encontraba en la cama baje a ver donde se encontraba y de paso ir a la cocina por algo, porque por muy extraño que parezca mis horarios de comidas se han modificado bastante.

Al llegar al pasillo note que la luz de la sala estaba encendida y al asomarme un poco note que Ichigo hablaba por teléfono. Sin hacer ruido subí a la habitación y suavemente levante la bocina del teléfono que se encontraba en el dormitorio.

-…No quiero lastimarla.

-No la vas a lastimar, más de lo que la estas lastimando ahora.- la voz era del padre de Ichigo.

-Estoy tratando de protegerla, quiero poder controlarlo a él, pero el solo tenerla cerca se me hace más difícil.

-Ábrete con ella de una vez como es debido y date la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo.

-No…creo que el tiempo se está empezando a agotar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La sombra de mi hollow siempre estará presente y aun cuando aprenda a dominarlo, siempre existirá en mi el miedo de herirla como hace unos días, por eso creo que lo mejor sería… que nos diéramos un tiempo.

Colgué el teléfono estrepitosamente y cerré la puerta con llave. Eso me lleva al momento que estoy viviendo ahora.

-Rukia abre la puerta.

No podía responder, ya que tenia miedo de que se diera cuenta de que he estado llorando sin parar.

-¡Rukia!

Sentía su voz lejana, trataba inútilmente de disimular mis sollozos pero estaba segura de que él los oía.

-Rukia…abre la puerta por favor…

Su voz sonó mas calmada y al mismo tiempo, llena de preocupación y culpa… A mí nunca me ha gustado verlo así, entonces decidí abrir la puerta y enfrentar la realidad.

-¿Qué?- Al abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, inmediatamente me fui del lado contrario de la habitación y me apoye en la pared sin mirarlo, me sentía mareada y con un dolor en el vientre que podría ser el periodo.

-Rukia…yo…

-¡¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que querías divorciarte?

-¡No, yo no quiero divorciarme!

-Entonces para ti qué significado tiene la frase, "Darnos un tiempo".

Empecé a llorar de nuevo. No puedo controlar mis emociones como antes.

-No era lo que quería decir… sino que…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué yo me regresara con mi hermano a la Sociedad de Almas y tener un matrimonio a larga distancia? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

-No, lo que quiero es que mientras no esté seguro de controlar a mi hollow tu y yo no deberíamos tener contacto, es por eso que he decidido ir a entrenar de nuevo con mi padre…durante algunos meses.

-¡¿Meses? ¡¿ESA ES TU MADITA SOLUCIÓN?- Volví a llorar más fuerte.

-Es por tu bien…de los dos…Te amo…

-Si me amas, ¿Por qué no confias en mi? Quiero tratar otra vez, no me vas a lastimar.- Voltee a mirarlo y sentí un fuerte mareo

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si…Por milésima vez si...

-¿Desde cuándo tientes mareos?

-Desde hace unos días.

-Despues de la noche de bodas, supongo… Rukia, esa es la razón por la que no puedo tener relaciones contigo…

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones? ¿El celibato de por vida?

Sali del cuarto y cuando quise bajar de la escaleras, un espasmo de dolor me hizo detenerme justo en frente de ellas, luego sentí como si me apuñalaran el estomago con varias zanpakuto a la vez, escuche la voz de Ichigo llamándome, no le podía contestar el dolor era insoportable, sentí como Ichigo me tomo en sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, me vi de nuevo en el mismo lugar oscuro que el de mi sueño.

**Ichigo POV**

Como si de una torre de naipes se tratara, Rukia cayó al piso frente a mí.

-Rukia… ¡Rukia! – La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación.

Ella empezó a gemir fuertemente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo y se agarraba el estomago con mucha fuerza, además que se estaba revolviendo entre las sabanas y que estaba sudando mucho.

-¡¿Rukia que tienes? ¡¿Qué te duele?

En estos casos no se qué hacer, no me siento preparado, siempre que Rukia ha estado en peligro, no sé cómo debería actuar y esta no es la excepción. Ella empezó a agarrarse de las sabanas y gimió hasta casi gritar, ella aun no abría los ojos. Me subi a la cama y tome su rostro entre mis manos, y comencé a darle ligeras palmaditas en las mejillas para que despertara y me dijera que le dolía.

-Rukia, Rukia…¡Rukia despierta!

No sevia de nada, el dolor parecía que aumentaba.

Tome el teléfono de la habitación y llame a mi padre y a Urahara-san, ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarme en un momento como este.

Después de 5 minutos de terminar la llamada, vi como una puerta parecida al Senkaimon se abría en la habitación, eran Urahara-san y mi padre.

-Ichigo sal de aquí.- Mi padre me ordeno.

-¡Estás loco no voy a dejarla!

-Kurosaki-san, no puedes hacer nada por ahora y lo mejor es que te retires, ella estará bien.

Casi contra mi voluntad salí del cuarto y me senté en el pasillo, sintiéndome impotente y escuchando los gemidos que poco después se convirtieron en gritos, asi due durante casi 5 infernales horas.

Cuando los ruidos pararon mi padre abrió la puerta.

-Puedes pasar.

No espere mas y entre como rayo, lo primero que vi fue como Urahara-san estaba parado junto a Rukia haciendo como una especie de kido sobre e área de la que Rukia se estaba quejando, pero sentía que no era solo eso, ya que el parecía agotado, como si ese simple kido fuera un desafio para él.

-¿Está bien?

-Si, por ahora…

-Por ahora…¿Pero qué es lo que tiene? ¿Acaso la lastime?

-No, Kurosaki-san, no fuiste tú- Urahara-san dejo de hacer el hechizo curativo sobre Rukia y se acerco a mi.- fue otra cosa, de la cual nunca nos preocupamos.

-La vez que hable contigo por teléfono, nunca toque ese tema, porque creía que no podía ser posible, pero al ver sus síntomas solo puede haber una causa.

-¿Cuál es? Díganlo de una maldita vez.

-Creemos que es posible que ella este embarazada

**Fin del capítulo 3**

¿Que les parecio?... Atencion, **les traigo spoilers**...

_-Hay que sacarlo._

_Los dos me miraron de soslayo, muy serios._

_-De eso hablaremos más tarde, Ichigo._

OMG! Los dejo y nos leemos despues en el proximo capitulo de _Hibrido.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo cap! HOLA! Ando furica y luego quiero llorar por el capitulo de la despedida en Bleach ToT, mi intencion era subirlo antes pero ya saben la tencion que hubo el 4 de octubre en Twitter, hice mi cuenta ese mismo dia y acumule alrededor de 190 tweet apoyando la causa Ichigo & Rukia y apesar de no haber logrado el TT, me diverti muchisimo apoyando a la causa Ichiruki :3!

Mai. V y giby-chan, las amo y gracias por su apoyo :3! Las adoro :D!

**Bleach** no me pertenece sino a **Tite Kubo**, aquin me encargo de acosarlo en Twitter y **"Amanecer"** no es mio sino de **Stephanie Meyer**, madre de Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo 4: Creciendo y deciciendo**

**Ichigo POV**

-Embarazada

Todavía, no podía creerlo, solo habíamos tenido sexo una vez, pero al ponerme a analizar todo tenía sentido ahora; su apetito, sus mareos, los cambios de humor que tenia, ella estaba embarazada.

-¿Un embarazo causa eso?

-El problema es que no es un embarazo normal, se trata de un hibrido y no de cualquiera, puede ser que él, al igual que tu tenga una parte de hollow.- concluyo mi padre.

Un hollow, ¡Rukia llevaba en su vientre algo parecido a lo que está en mi interior!. Entonces lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de Rukia, no era solamente una mezcla entre humano y shinigami, sino que también podría ser un hollow. Y eso podría matarla.

Urahara-san, mi padre y yo con Rukia en brazos, nos preparamos para irnos por la puerta, que los trajo a ellos hasta acá.

-Hay que sacarlo.

Los dos me miraron de soslayo, muy serios.

-De eso hablaremos mas tarde, Ichigo.

Atravezamos la puerta y dejamos la isla, para dirigirnos a la Tienda de Urahara.

Rukia POV

El lugar era el mismo que había visto en mis sueños tan deprimente y con el aire denso y frio, un terreno árido con olor a muerte. Pero había algo diferente, la niña, la hermosa niña que había visto, parecía un ángel, baje la vista y vi me llevaba algo parecido a las ropas de un hospital, luego fije mi vista al frente y había un espejo como de dos metros de altura.

Mientras me iba acercando al espejo sentía un dolor en mi vientre que iba en aumento cuando la distancia que me separaba del espejo se reducía. Al estar frente a el note que no me reflejaba en el espejo y por un segundo fije mi vista en la parte de arriba del espejo.

Al regresar mi vista hacia donde debía de estar mi reflejo me vi reflejada, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que mi vientre lucia una curvatura leve, pero que se podía notar , baje mas la vista y me di cuenta de que justo debajo de mi había un charco de sangre, y esa sangre, salía de mi vientre, cerré los ojos rogando por que todo fuera una ilusión.

Al abrir los ojos,note que estaba en un lugar diferente a la habitación de la casa donde habíamos pasado nuestra luna de miel, estaba acostada sobre un amplio fotón y mire alrededor para ver si podía reconocer aquel sitio, lo reconocí después de varias suposiciones, estaba en la tienda de Urahara, pero ¿por qué? .

Despues vinieron a mi cabeza varias imágenes, Ichigo y yo discutiendo, los mareos, el vomitos, cuando sentí que todo se puso negro, mi sueño. Mi sueño, recordé los detalles, parecían tan reales, el lugar, el espejo, mi vientre…

-Rukia- Una de las puertas se abrió dejándome ver a Ichigo muy agitado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte aun confundida.

-Te desmayaste y te trajimos a la tienda de Urahara-san.

-¿"Trajimos"?

-Si, el viejo, Urahara-san y yo, además llame a Byakuya, para que viniera, el quiere verte y saber como si te sientes bien.

-Pero si solo fue un desmayo, ¿Por qué me trajeron?- no comprendía nada.

-Rukia, ¿De verdad no sabes el porqué te desmayaste?

-Por estrés supongo recuerda que tus tonterías sacan lo peor de mi.

-¿No lo sabes?- Volvió a reiterarme la misma pregunta, pero ahora parecía un poco mas impaciente que antes.

-No, solo se que todo se torno negro y nada mas… ¿Es una mala señal? ¿Pesque una de esas enfermedades del mundo humano?- no pude seguir hablando ya que Ichigo puso sus labios sobre los míos en un cálido beso y me abrazo contra su cálido pecho, debería desmayarme más seguido.

-No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, las cosas se van a poner bien…tú te vas a poner bien, el viejo y Urahara-san solo esperan a que tu te encuentres en optimas condiciones y hacer lo que sea necesario, Rukia, no dejare que nada te haga daño.- me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más necesidad y tuve que agarrarme de su cuello, ¿Así que a esto se referían en el mundo humano a las "reconciliaciones maritales"?

De pronto tuve que abandonar sus tan anhelados labios al ser presa de un dolor en el vientre, un dolor que se parecía mucho al de mi sue…,mis ropas, son las mismas que las de mi sueño y además siento como si mi…

Deje a Ichigo aun sentado al lado del fotón, y me dirigí hacia la puerta que llevaba al baño, me vi al espejo y vi mi reflejo estaba un poco pálida, pero eso no llamo mi atención, lo que llamo mi atención fue la suave curva que tenia mi vientre y al tocarlo sentí algo parecido a uno de esos balones de futbol que tenia Karin.

No tenía ninguna experiencia con embarazos ni bebes ni nada de ese mundo pero no era idiota. Había visto las suficientes películas y espectáculos de Tv del mundo humano, además de la charla que el padre de Ichigo quiso darme, como para saber que esto era un embarazo, pero, ¿como podía ser un embarazo notarse en apenas unos cuantos días? ¿No que se empezaba a notar después del primer mes? ¿Acaso no era un embarazo normal?

Abrí mis ojos y caí en cuenta de que efectivamente, este no era un embarazo normal, el niño que llevaba en su vientre, era parte shinigami y parte humano, dos mitades formando algo hermoso, tal como ella e Ichigo. Llevaba en mi vientre un pedacito de Ichigo, algo que seguramente no uni…

-Ghu- otra punzada de dolor azotó mi cuerpo y como aun me encontraba un poco mareada me hubiera caído de no ser por Ichigo quien tomo mi cintura.

Y entonces, como en mi intensa pesadilla de hace un rato, la escena se había transformado de forma radical. Todo lo que yo veía en el espejo era totalmente diferente aunque nada en ese momento era diferente, mi vientre, el dolor, eran reales. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos hasta que oímos que alguien entro a mi habitación y salimos del baño, el aun sujetaba mi cintura y yo aun en mis pensamientos. Ichigo parecía saberlo, pero ¿Por qué no estaba feliz?.

-Rukia ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi hermano.

-Yo…- todo pasaba demasiado rápido y aun me sentía mareada.

-Creo que es mejor que la dejemos descansar, Kurosaki-san, ¿puedes venir un momento?- Urahara entro a la habitacion.

-Rukia, vendré en un rato.- me ayudo a volver al fotón y me dio un beso en la frente.

**Ichigo POV**

Deje a Rukia recostada, estaba muy pálida y casi se cae en el baño. No puedo verla así. Llame a Byakuya en cuanto pude, me pareció que tenía que saber el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana. Y en la primera conversación que tuvimos concordamos en dos cosas; uno, que yo tenía la culpa y dos, teníamos que sacarlo antes de que la matara.

-Urahara-san, viejo ¿Cómo creen que se ve?

-Para serte sincero, se está llevando una parte de su reiatsu, por eso se siente débil y los síntomas de su embarazo se maximizaron, tenemos que observarla unos días más.

-Ese es el detalle, es posible que no haya más días ¡Actuemos ahora! – no hay tiempo que perder.

-No seas precipitado Ichigo, aun falta su decisión, ella aun no ha dicho nada.

-¿Cómo no precipitarme si mi esposa lleva dentro de ella algo que la podría matar?

-Kurosaki tiene razón, hay sacarlo, la vida de Rukia está en juego.

**Rukia POV**

Escuche atónita la conversación que sostenía Ichigo, Urahara y mi suegro. ¿Quieren sacar a mi bebe? ¿No quieren que nazca? Y sobre todo ¿Ichigo esta deacuerdo?. Me quede ahí todo el rato hasta que terminaron y antes de ser vista volvi a la habitación y me senté en el futón y tal como lo pensé, ellos llegaron.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ichigo con un semblante muy serio.

-Te escucho.- respondí en automático y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que ya lo sabes… pero lo está dentro de ti no es normal y si no lo sacamos ahora…

-Lo quiero.

Ante mi respuesta tan directa los cuatro se quedaron atónitos.

-Rukia-san, es posible que ni siquiera se logre completar el estado de gestación.- hablo Urahara.

-Estoy segura de que siguiendo las recomendaciones adecuadas, el bebe estará sano.

-Ruk…

-Creemos que esto es lo mejor para ti.- Lo interrumpió mi hermano.

-Yo pienso en el bienestar de mi bebe.

-Rukia, eso te va a…- el perdera la paciencia.

-A hacer muy feliz, después de todo VAMOS a tener un bebe.

-Rukia-chan, se necesitarían cuidados extremadamente especiales para garantizar que el bebe nazca y tu te encuentres bien.- hablo mi suegro.

-Hare lo que sea nece…

-¡Esa cosa te va a matar!- Ichigo exploto.

-¡NO ES NINGUNA COSA!¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE DIRIJAS A MI BEBE ASÍ ! ¡AHORA ESCUCHENME BIEN LOS CUATRO! ¡PRIMERO ME MATAN A MI ANTES DE MATARLO EL!

Mi hermano, se quedo donde estaba, pero en su cara se veía su desconcierto, aun no podía creer que efectivamente, tendría a su sobrino, Urahara; parecía que sabia lo que iba a acontecer asi que se quedo completamente neutral, Isshin-san; me dijo que si esa era mi decisión entonces que contaba con su apoyo en todo lo que necesite, después de todo no solo era yo, también su nieto e Ichigo ; estaba estaba enojado pero no conmigo, con el bebe, con el pequeño bulto, aquello a lo que el llamo "cosa"…

Aquello que supuestamente me asesinara antes de que pueda conocerlo.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

No tengo nada creativo que decir a demas de preguntar ¿Urahara aquien mataste para tener tu propia isla? ¿Le ganaste una apuesta al comandante general? Oo?

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, espero subirlo el domingo o el lunes :D!

Adelanto:

_Me levante y vi que los chicos miraban atonitos lo palida que me habia puesto, ellos esperaban que estubiera embarazada, pero me doy cuenta de que su idea de embarazo era un poco diferente a lo que veian._

Es todo BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero descuiden ya voy adelantada en los borradores de los capítulos, voy a iniciar el capitulo 8 y el 6 y 7 ya están casi listos para publicar :D. Muchas gracias a **gibi-chan, Etterna Fanel, Koral Kurosaki, Mai.V, Albii001** y** Sabaku no Daniella, **ustedes me animan a seguir muchas gracias :3! Ya vamos más o menos a la mitad del Fic, de hecho ya tengo en mente el final :D

**Bleach** no me pertenece sino a **Tite Kubo**, a quién me encargo de acosarlo en Twitter y **"Amanecer"** no es mío sino de **Stephanie Meyer**, madre de Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo 5: Estoy embarazada ¿Qué opinan?**

**Rukia POV**

Durante los siguientes 30 días hubo una transformación total a todo lo que tenía antes de mi boda con Ichigo. Ichigo ya era shinigami de tiempo completo y, posible capitán de mi escuadrón, ya que Ukitake taichou estaba explorando la idea de retirarse, y viajar algunos meses por el mundo humano y cree que Ichigo sería muy buena opción.

Ichigo pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro en un parpadeo; un rato estaba de malhumor, otras veces me ignoraba y luego pedía mi atención y me preguntaba cómo me encontraba cada 5 minutos, hoy lo vi más, estable el tema de "sacar a la cosa" no había sido tocado el día de hoy.

Ichigo y yo, estamos viviendo en un departamento en el mundo humano, un poco lujoso para mi gusto y demasiado grande para dos o mejor dicho tres personas, pero mi hermano quiso regalárnoslo a los dos, ya que según Urahara, el feto no solo está ligado a mi por mi cuerpo espiritual, sino que también estaba ligado al gigai y consecuentemente yo también.

Mi hermano empezaba a involucrarse más después de salir del shock en el que estaba, aunque, aun no hemos mantenido una verdadera conversación acerca del bebe. Mis cuidados eran una prioridad, a veces cuando Ichigo tenía que salir a cazar hollows casi siempre dejaba a Isshin-san cuidándome además de que también cada dia me realizaba chequeos diarios. Ichigo siempre se quedaba al pendiente de mi incluso cuando dormía él se quedaba despierto hasta asegurarse de que no tendría más dolores.

Estaba sentada en el mullido sofá de la sala esperando a que Ichigo terminara de preparar la cena.

-Aquí tienes- me acerco una bandeja repleta de alimentos y el apenas se sirvió la mitad de lo que yo tenía.

-Si me sigues alimentando asi engordare más rápido.

-Tengo que alimentarme bien y segurarme de que estes bien- se sento junto a mi y comenzó a comer.

-Creo que me has alimentado lo bastante bien…ahora ya aumente una talla en el busto.- tuve el placer de ver como casi se atragantaba.

-No se si eso era relevante- miro hacia otro lado para que no viera que se había sonrojado.

-Oye Ichigo-capte su atención - mi hermano,ya lo sabe y hace unos dias me dijo que el capitán comandante y los demás capitanes ya están enterados del embarazo y que Unohana-taichou estará al pendientes por si necesitáramos algo.

-Si, Urahara-san, también me informo y me hace sentir tranquilo, deberías comer un poco mas.- se paro y levanto mi plato para volverlo a llenar de comida.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que, si no cree que también nuestros amigos lo sepan también, hasta ahora es un secreto a voces.-regreso y me dio mi plato y de inmediato empeze a comerlo.

**Ichigo POV**

El viejo vino hoy en la mañana al chequeo de Rukia, trajo de la clínica un aparato para los ultrasonidos.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto el viejo untándole a Rukia el gel especial en el estomago, que ahora estaba más grande.

-Si, un poco.

Tome su mano para que estuviera más tranquila, y además demostrarle que no estba sola.

Movio el parato sobre su vientre para que se viera la imagen que deseábamos ver pero…

-No logro ver nada.-concluyo mi padre.

-¿Es algo malo?- sugeto mi mano con más fuerza, ella tenía miedo.

-No lo se expresar,el ultrasonido no funcionó. La membrana que recubre al bebé es demasiado dura.

-Entonces ¿no podemos saber si se trate de un niño y una niña hasta que nazca?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Efectivamente.

Rukia aun no podía creerlo, ya ella había creído que sería igual a como vio en un programa de Tv para embarazadas que había estado viendo, ver al feto crecer mes con mes y saber cómo seria, nosotros no seriamos capaces de ver a la cosa hasta que nazca.

Entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y de pronto se tranquilizo.

**Rukia POV**

Tenía mucha ilusión de ver por primera vez a mi bebe, pero el saber que él es un misterio. Pero siempre veo una niña en mi mente. Lo que me anima a seguir adelante, quiero conocerla, la amo a pesar de que aun no la conozco.

Ichigo apareció en la sala después de acompañar a su padre a la puerta y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

-¿Decepcionada?

-Un poco, aunque quizás debía habérmelo imaginado, ya que esto- señale a mi vientre aun poco más abultado que el mes pasado-Se parece a ti.

-¿Por qué?- lo tome por sorpresa.

-El o mejor dicho ella es…igual que tu.

-Si, tu lo dices aunque tu eres más rara.- termino con una ligera sonrisa.

Senti de nuevo un golpe y no pude evitar poner mi mano en mi vientre.

-¿Estás bien?-se acerco a para acercioarase.

-Sí, ya me estoy acostumbrando…Ichigo, creo que ya es tiempo de que sepan.

Se oye el timbre de la puerta.

Ichigo POV

Me levante de la cama, al oir el timbre, seguramente sería Byakuya.

-Vaya, hasta que sabemos de tu existencia, comenzábamos a creer que moriste ,Kurosaki.

-Uryuu, no seas asi con Kurosaki-kun.

-Ishida, Inoue.- me sorprendí mucho al verlos.

- Ahora es Ishida-san para ti, recuerda que Inoue, era el nombre de soltera de Orihime.

-Lo siento, es solo que es muy extraño llamarla de esa manera, además como que ese nombre, no le sienta nada bien.

-¿Qué dijiste Kurosaki?

-Uryuu, calmate.-se puso entre nosotros para evitar una casi inminente pelea.

-Tienes razón venimos a ver como esta KUCHIKI-san.

-Maldito…

-¡Ichigo!.- la voz de Rukia evito que me echara encima del Quincy de pacotilla.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

-Dejalos pasar de una vez idiota.

**Rukia POV**

Despues de inferir que el escándalo en la puerta era una pelea entre Ichigo e Ishida, tuve que recordarle al idiota de mi marido que dejara pasar a las visitas.

-¡Hola, Rukia-san!- saludo efusivamente Orihime, a pesar de los años su alegría no había cambiado, hasta creo que aumento después del nacimiento de Ryuuji.*

-Hola…

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san.- Ichigo se enfado ante el saludo ya que todavía utilizaba mi nombre de soltera.

-Buenos días Ishida.

-Oye, Rukia-san, ¿Te enfermaste?

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas Orihime?

-Es que te veo un poco mas palida de lo normal.

-Vi por el rebillo del ojo como Ichigo bajo la mirada ante la afirmación, y parace que no fui la única en notar su reacción, Ishida también lo hizo.

Me levante del sofá para mostrarles lo que me pasaba, ya que parece que una imagen dice más que mil palabra.

Al levantarme se quedaron sorprendidos viendo el pequeño bultito que tenia en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Parecía que lo que sabían sobre el embarazo, no aplicaba en mi.

-Rukia-san, no me digas que…- al pasar por lo mismo lo capto enseguida.

-Si estoy embarazada.

-¡AHHH! Que emoción, nunca creí que tan pronto…- me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

Al voltear me di cuenta de que Ichigo e Ishida se habían ido a la cocina.

**Ichigo POV**

Al destapar el embarazo, Ishida quiso hablar conmigo, asi que nos fuimos a la cocina al ver que podríamos romper el ambiente que se vivía en la sala.

-Kurosaki, es mi imaginación o ¿Tu no estas muy emocionado con la idea?

-¿Notaste, lo palida que esta y su reiatsu reduciendo?

-Si

-La cosa que esta dentro de ella,la esta matando.

-¿Pense que un embrión hibrido seria capaz de lograrse?

-Este no es un hibrido común, según Urahara-san es posible que este formando un hibrido de Hollow en su interior.

-¿Estan seguros?

-Si, hace un mes empezó con dolores muy fuertes y tuvimos que regresar, tomo trabajo estabilizarla.

-¿Haz considerarlo sacarlo?

-Si, fue lo primero que pense, pero ella se opuso, dijo que completaría el embarazo y lo tendría, mi padre apoyo su decisión, Urahara-san permanece neutral y por eso no pudimos sacarlo, Ishida, tu no podrías…

-No, lo siento, pero yo soy padre y creeme lo hago por tu bien, para que no cargues algo asi en tu conciencia.

-Eres doctor, ¿Crees que cumpla los nueve meses?

-Por la apariencia que tiene y el estado del embarazo, creo que nacerá mucho antes o quizás no lo haga.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

Aclaraciones:

*Ryuuji: Es el hijo de Uryuu y Orihime

Solo fue una pequeña aclaración :D

**Adelanto del capitulo 6:**

_Ichigo POV_

_Fui al parque y en la sección de juegos se podía ver a niños jugando, y maldecía profundamente el estar ahí. ¿Y si la cosa algún dia llegara a tener un rostro seria como el de un niño normal? ¿Seriamos felices los tres? ¿Algún día podría llamarlo con otro adjetivo en vez del de "cosa"? Quizás ¿hijo?_

**Nos vemos :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

WAAAAAA! LO SIENTO! NO TENGO EXCUSA! UoU, les doy las gracias por esperarme :D ; **Albii001, Luna Soledad, Koral Kurosaki** ** Sabaku no Daniella **( ya le estas entendiendo al asunto del niño jeje lo veras más adelante) **kaoru240** y **Suki90. **Para ustedes :3!

**Bleach** no me pertenece sino a **Tite Kubo**, a quién me encargo de acosarlo en Twitter y **"Amanecer"** no es mío sino de **Stephanie Meyer**, madre de Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo 6: Mama te ama**

**Rukia POV **

Ayer cumplí tres meses y medio de gestación, todo había marchado bien, Yuzu y Karin , venían a visitarme, al igual que mi hermano y Renji, todo parecía ir bien, creí que estaban exagerando con lo de "la parte difícil", pero ahora me siento más cansada que de costumbre, Ichigo, no hace otra cosa que pedirme que me "deshaga de lo que me está matando", lo que le valió, dormir en el sofá.

-No dejare que te hagan daño, ellos dicen que serás un…no importa, tu eres mi bebe angelical y nada te pasara, siempre estaré contigo.- coloque una mano sobre mi vientre y empecé a llorar.

**Ichigo POV**

No puedo dormir, en parte porque estoy durmiendo en el sofá, la última pelea que tuvimos fue por el tema de… la cosa, y ahora duermo aquí, pero sinceramente tuve suerte de que no me echara del deparpartamento. Ayer no me pude controlar y evitar que saliera de mi boca la frase: "Matemos a la cosa antes de que ella a ti".

Ella estaba peor su estomago está creciendo mucho más rápido de lo pensado, tiene apariencia de una embarazada de ocho meses y apenas cumplirá los cuatro, además se le nota mas pálida y su cuerpo estaba hinchado, su torso como un balón saliendo de forma extraña, enferma. El resto de su cuerpo parecía más delgado, como si la bola enorme en su estómago hubiera chupado el resto de ella. No podía soportar la idea de que esa cosa le hiciera tanto daño pero tampoco podía negar que desde la charla que tuve con Ishida.

**Flash Back:**

_-¿Haz considerarlo sacarlo?_

_-Si, fue lo primero que pense, pero ella se opuso, dijo que completaría el embarazo y lo tendría, mi padre apoyo su decisión, Urahara-san permanece neutral y por eso no pudimos sacarlo, Ishida, tu no podrías…_

_-No, lo siento, pero yo soy padre y creeme lo hago por tu bien, para que no cargues algo asi en tu conciencia. _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Conciencia…¿Realmente me afectaría? No lo se, inluso hay momentos en los que la cosa me preocupa por igual, pero siempre me llega la visión de Rukia deteriorándose lo que me darle la espalda a lo que crece dentro de ella.

A la mañana siguiente no nos dirigimos la palabra durante el desayuno, pero aun asi estoy aquí en su revisión diaria.

-¿Vomitas a diario?- pregunto el viejo.

-No

-¿Te alimentas adecuadamente?

-Si

El semblante del viejo cambio a uno serio, lo que significaba que algo grave esta pasando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Ya no puedo seguir disfrazando las cosas…

-¿Algo malo le sucede al bebe?- Rukia se preocupaba mas por la cosa que por ella misma.

-Hable con Urahara y también con Mayuri, de tu condición este último mes y creemos que, el feto se parece más a un hollow de lo que creíamos.

-¿Qué?- aun no creía que la cosa era peligrosa.

-No solo se está alimentando de todos los nutrimentos que tu cuerpo recibe de los alimentos, sino que también se alimenta de tu reiatsu, debilitando el gigai y tu cuerpo espiritual.

-¿Hay algo que podríamos hacer?

-Si, estos meses hasta que nazca habrá que inyectarte por intra venosa un suero especial, fabricado con partículas espirituales liquidas.

-¿Es seguro?- pregunte incrédulo a lo que me decía.

-Es un suero experimental.

-Y…¿Piensas darle a ella algo que no ha sido probado?- me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Hagamoslo…- me interrumpió y me ignoro totalmente.

-Entonces iniciaremos en unas cuantas semanas, para ver si tu estado sigue en deterioro y saber cual sería la dosis que debe ser aplicada, pero creo que para hacerlo más fácil, lo mejor sería…

**Rukia POV**

-Con cuidado- espeto mi suegro al llegar su casa.

Durante los próximos meses hasta que sea capaz de amamantarlo, Ichigo y yo nos quedaremos en casa de mi suegro, para que sea más fácil el monitoreo.

-Estoy bien, no me traten como si fuera de porcelana.

-Sientate,… ¡Ichigo inútil! ¡Apresúrate a meter las maletas!

-¡Callate! ¡A mí me dejaste lo más difícil!- era cierto Ichigo traia a cuestas como ocho maletas, además del maletín de su padre, cuando al fin entro a la sala…

-¡Rukia-chan!- Yuzu y Karin aparecieron de repente, tirando a Ichigo con todas las maletas en el proceso.

-Rukia-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto impaciente Karin

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Lo que sea solo dime.-secundo Yuzu animada.

-Si _estamos _bien y quizás un poco mas alrato Yuzu, preferiría esperar hasta la cena.

-Está bien- dijeron las gemelas en coro.

Ichigo se levanto malhumorado del piso y subió las maletas a la habitación, las mellizas tuvieron que ir a hacer un proyecto de una una de la universidad y se quedarían en casa de una de sus amigas; no sin antes de que Yuzu dejara preparada la cena, Isshin-san se retiro para preparar todo en la tienda de Urahara para lo que se llevaría a cabo al dia siguiente. Ichigo bajo de las escaleras y entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aun seguíamos peleados, pero aparentábamos lo contrario frente a los demás, sobre todo su familia.

-¿Quieres…algo?- pregunto desde la cocina.

-No…gracias.- no aparte mí vista del televisor.

-No es verdad…

-"No es verdad" ¿Qué?- esta vez capto mi atención.

-Le dijiste a mi papa cuando te reviso que estabas comiendo igual que los primeros días, pero no es cierto, tu apetito ha disminuido.-continuo hablando desde la cocina.

-No hemos tenido hambre- acaricie mi estomago.

-¿_Hemos_?- pregunto incrédulo.

Me levante con mucha violencia del sofá, asustando a Ichigo, y me fui a la que era su antigua habitación y me recosté sobre la cama. No podía creer que él fuera tan insensible, obviamente éramos dos personas, _Mi ángel_ y Yo, dos. De pronto sentí un golpe en el abdomen, era un espasmo violento, como los de al principio del embarazo, pero esta vez, sentía que…

Algo estaba mal con mi bebe.

**Ichigo POV**

Rukia se había levantado y se fue a la habitación sin decir nada, yo por mi parte, tome mi abrigo y fui a caminar, antes de subir y sacar a tema "la cosa te está matando".

Fui al parque y en la sección de juegos se podía ver a niños jugando, y maldecía profundamente el estar ahí. ¿Y si la cosa algún dia llegara a tener un rostro seria como el de un niño normal? ¿Si me estoy apresurando a sacar conclusiones de algo que no ha nacido aún? ¿Algún día podría llamarlo con otro adjetivo en vez del de "cosa"?

Pero así como los pensamientos buenos acerca del beb…cosa, aparecieron se esfumaron y vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de Rukia desmayándose el día que dejamos la isla, lo pálida y ojerosa que se veía, como se alejaba cada vez mas de mi, viéndola desparecer, desvanecerse como aquella vez que me dijo adiós, solo que esta vez el adiós seria para siempre. Siento como si el pecho se me paraliza al pensar que ella podría morir en unos meses, pensar que el tiempo se nos está yendo en discusiones, causadas por. Me fije en la hora y note que eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, debía irme a casa, Rukia debía de estar preocupada y además teníamos que hablar.

Al llegar a casa note algo muy extraño, todas las luces estaban apagadas, sentía que algo no estaba bien, llegue a la sala y no había nadie ahí todo estaba tan silencioso como si…

-¡Rukia!...- subí corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la habitación…

No había nadie.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

*Yuzu y Karin, si el cálculo no me falla ya deben estar en su último año de universidad.

**Avence del capítulo 7**

_-¡El NO es un hollow!_

_-Entonces…esa "Cosa"._

_-¡Te dije que no le llamaras "Cosa" a mi bebe!_

_-¡¿ Que no ves que hay que matar a esa cosa antes de que ella te mate a ti? ¡No quiero perderte con un demonio!.- Explote._

_-¡¿ALGUNA VEZ PENSASTE PORQUE TU MADRE TE PROTEGIO?_

Se lo que ustedes se han de decir "WTF?"

Pero todo esto tiene su razón de ser :3

El capitulo 7 si **lo subiré la próxima semana** y no dentro de casi un mes XDD

BYE! VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG!** Amanecer Parte 1! SE ESTRENA EL VIERNES! TENGO QUE ESTAR EN EL CINE! :D

Agradezco a **Riuk25**,** Albii01**, **Koral Kurosaki**,** Luna Soledad **GRACIAS :3!

**Bleach** no me pertenece sino a **Tite Kubo**, a quién me encargo de acosarlo en Twitter y **"Amanecer"** no es mío sino de **Stephanie Meyer**, madre de Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo 7: Culpa y miseria en una noche**

**Ichigo POV**

_Mierda_

_Mierda_

_Mierda_

_Mierda_

Rukia se fue, ya no aguanto más…

Flash Back

-¿Te cansaste?- pregunte al verla en el sofá recostada.

-Es normal.

-No lo creo.

-No te hagas el tonto, ya escuchaste a Orihime, el cansancio es normal en un embarazo.

-Rukia…el tuyo no es "normal"

-Mira…si vas a empezar con eso mejor vete, quiero dormir.

-¿Ves?, a eso me refiero, la mayor parte del día te la pasas durmiendo y estas mas pálida y ojerosa.

-Ichigo…

-Rukia, esa cosa te está matando poco a poco…

-¡Dijiste lo que tenias que decir el día que me trajeron, cuando estabas arreglando que mataran a mi bebe, sin decírmelo! ¡¿Qué me ibas a decir al despertar? "Lo siento Rukia , mande a matar a nuestro hijo por ti, espero que no te moleste".- alego sarcástica y gritando.

-¡Hubiera sido mejor sacarlo en ese instante!

-El" hubiera" no existe Ichigo, nuestro hijo ya está aquí.

-¡Pues yo no veo a mi hijo! ¡Lo único que percibo es la esencia de un maldito hollow, que te esta chupando la vida!

-¡El NO es un hollow!

-Entonces…esa "Cosa".

-¡Te dije que no le llamaras "Cosa" a mi bebe!

-¡¿ Que no ves que hay que matar a esa cosa antes de que ella te mate a ti? ¡No quiero perderte con un demonio!.- Explote.

-¡¿ALGUNA VEZ PENSASTE PORQUE TU MADRE TE PROTEGIO?

Fin del Flash Back

_Maldicion…_

_No encuentro su reiatsu…_

No llevaba más de cinco minutes dentro de la casa, tratando inútilmente de buscar a Rukia por toda la casa.

_Es inútil…_

Saque mi placa y me transforme en shinigami, la buscaría por toda Karakura, por Japón , hasta por todo el mundo si es necesario.

_Aun hay tiempo_

_¡No quiero perderla!_

Antes de empezar a cortar edificios y casas a la mitad si era necesario, apareció alguien frente a mi.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…se puede saber ¿Dónde estabas en estos momentos? – mi querido cuñado se puso delante de mi, casi queriendo desenvainar su espada.

-¿Momentos?...¡¿Rukia ha desaparecido con una mierda?

-Rukia no ha desaparecido, pero lo hara si no vines conmigo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la tienda de Urahara, bajamos al sotano y justo en medio de la sala de entrenamiento, había una especie de mansión al estilo japonés, parecida a la casa de Byakuya, solo que más pequeña, pero al entrar me di cuenta de que no era lo que aparentaba, era como un hospital, las paredes eran de color blanco y había una pequeña sala con cojines y una mesa para tomar té.

-Kurosaki…preparate.

-…-¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Donde está Rukia?

Byakuya camino delante mío por el pasillo y doblo en una esquina, entramos a una habitación en donde la pared de color blanco se había ido, parecía de metal ahora, me quede petrificado, había maquinas muy raras alrededor de una estrecha cama en el centro del espacio abierto. Pero no era eso lo que me paralizo si que, Rukia estaba en aquella cama en el centro de la habitación y también al igual que un hospital había monitores amarrados a su cuerpo, los tubos pegados a su piel. Las luces de los monitores destellaban, pero no había sonido. El goteo de ruido fue la IV conectada a su brazo con algunos fluidos espesos y blanco, no claros.

_Al diablo el autocontrol_

-¡Ruki…!- quise caminar hacia ella, pero como siempre su hermano se metía en medio. -¡Quitate!- logre quitarlo de en medio pero de repente sentí que algo me apreso y caí al piso.*

-No Kurosaki-san, te hemos traido aquí para informarte acerca de la situación de Rukia-san, pero te mantendrás alejado de ella por ahora.

-Urahara-san ¿Qué fue lo que…? AGHHH!- un pie se estampo en mi cráneo, aun estaba en el piso por causa del bakudo.

-¡Estupido! ¡¿No se supone que te quedarías a cuidarla?- la voz de mi padre hizo que me levantara aun con el hechizo apresándome.

-Entonces… ¡¿Todo esto sucedió por dejarla sola? ¡MALDICIÓN!- todo era mi culpa, como siempre.

-Ella tenía una hemorragia, y su ritmo cardiaco disminuyo alarmantemente, logramos estabilizarla y salvarlos a _ambos.-_ era una voz femenina inconfundible.

-Unohana-san.

-A pesar de ser estabilizada, su respiración se paro muchas veces y estuvo al borde tener un ataque.

-¡Maldición!¡Si hubiera estado ahí!

-No habría, cambiado nada Kurosaki-san, Unohana-taichou por favor cuide de Rukia-san, nosotros tenemos que hablar.

Salimos de la habitación dejando a Rukia con Unohana-san y entramos a la sala que había visto al principio.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué se puso mal de repente?

-El feto no es compatible con su cuerpo. El mayor problema es que no deja que ella obtenga los nutrientes que necesita. Su cuerpo está rechazando cualquier forma de nutrición. Estamos tratando de alimentarla vía intravenosa, además de que le estamos poniendo un suero que hemos inventado hace poco, pero no es una garantía,. Era lo último a lo que deberíamos haber llegado pero, su condición se ha acelerado.

Me sentía impotente, solo me limite a apretar mis puños y contenerme para no cortar lo primero que me encontrara de frente, pero no era el único que me encontraba asi, tanto Byakuya como mi padre estaban igual de tensos que yo, aunque lo disimulaban sin mucho éxito.

-Pero hay algo que me intriga – de pronto los tres volteamos a verlo al mismo tiempo.- Rukia-san ha presentado una leve mejoría.- declaro con seriedad.

Quedamos pasmados ante esa revelación, y me sentí un poco aliviado al saber que había, por mas pequeña que fuera una mejoría. Aunque…

-¿Qué pasa con el feto?- era la primera vez que preguntaba por el, y no por Rukia, sentía la necesidad de saber que pasaba con el también.

- Asi como Rukia-san esta mejorando, el ritmo cardiaco del feto es más débil a cada segundo y si no fuera por el suero que le administramos, probablemente ya se habría parado, lo que es contradictorio ya que se creía que al haber mejoría en Rukia-san el feto, saldría beneficiado… solamente encuentro una explicación para esto y es que el feto está frenando su alimentación y al parar el, Rukia-san mejora.

-¿No hay nada que hacer? Pregunto Byakuya

- No lo creo ya que el saco de liquido amniótico es muy duro, ni siquiera pudimos verlo en una ecografía y supongo que tampoco podrá ser traspasado por una aguja y así poder alimentarlo directamente con el suero… entonces supongo que las opciones se agotan.- hablo mi padre saliendo del shock.

-Aun podemos sacarlo, sino es viable entonces ya no tendría caso seguir –Byakuya, no estaba convencido del todo.

-No, no podemos hacer nada el estado de Rukia-chan es bastante delicado y ella fue muy clara al decir que no quería hacer algo asi.- protesto mi padre.

-Ademas creo que la naturaleza ya esta tomando cartas en el asunto, como se pudieron dar cuenta, sobre todo tu Kurosaki-san.-se dirijio a mi- su embarazo se desarrollo rápidamente y a pesar de que el feto se alimentaba de su madre quizas no pudo haber recibido todo lo que necesitaba para formarse y sabemos muy poco de su estado en estos momentos, solamente estamos monitoreando el ritmo cardiaco y nada mas…prácticamente estamos atados de brazos.

-Entonces… lo que estas diciendo es que posiblemente el, no podrá…

-Asi es cuando el embarazo llegara a su fin, Rukia-san probablemente dé a luz a un hibrido que posiblemente esté muerto para entonces.

Pasaron minutos, que parecieron horas en ese lugar. Ni Byakuya, ni mi padre, ni yo hablamos, Urahara-san se retiro a ver como seguía Rukia. Los tres nos sentamos, en ese momento sentí que la imagen de Rukia se aparto un poco de mis pensamientos y en su lugar se presento la imagen de lo que podría ser mi hijo… quieto, callado y frio, sin moverse.

_Muerto_

Fin del capítulo 7

*Bakudo 1: Atadura (El que uso Rukia contra Ichigo la noche que se conocieron)

AHHHHHH? URAHARA SECUESTRO A ALGUIEN? MATO A ALGUIEN? TIENE NEGOCIOS TURBIOS? O CUAL ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE TIENE UNA ISLA Y UN HOSPITAL? WTH?

_**Avance capitulo 8**_

_-Quiero tu opinión._

_-¿En qué?_

_-Un nombre, durante todos estos meses hemos utilizado diferentes adjetivos, desde cosa- me miro acusadoramente- hasta simplemente feto y creo ya es hora de darle un nombre._

BYE! NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	8. Chapter 8

Kiaaaaa! Lamento la tardanza! No tengo perdón, pero ya estoy aquí con intención de completar el fic, espero que asi sea :D **Luna Soledad, Koral Kurosaki, Albii001 y Riuk25 **(Seguramente ya viste la película y si no, pues te digo que la abstinencia se menciona en el libro ya que Edward no quiera lastimar a Bella teniendo relaciones con el, pobre Edward todo lo que tiene que soportar XD)

Gracias por esperar y aquí esta el capitulo :3

**Capitulo 8: Cada "Cosa" Tiene Su Nombre**

**Ichigo POV**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Rukia había sido conectada a esas maquinas, no me había separado de ella desde entonces; no había comido ni dormido, por estar a su lado. Cuando despertó ella y me vio empezó a llorar, era algo que me partía el corazón, esa era un de las pocas veces que la he visto llorar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- aun seguía enojada.

-Estoy con mi esposa… que esta embarazada.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo utilizar la palabra "embarazada" sin la palabra "cosa" en una oración.- si, aun enojada.

-Eso quiere decir que tus regaños funcionan, sin necesidad de romperme la cara en el proceso.

-Ichigo he estado pensando y si no te sientes bien con esto entonces no tienes… necesidad de quedarte a mi lado si…y-yo te deja-dejaría li-libre, asi puedes bus-buscar a alguien mas y asi…y asi- empezaba a titubear y sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos de nuevo.

-Si me dejaras libre, yo regresaría junto a ti y no importaría si me tengo que enfrentar a toda la Sociedad de Almas por ti de nuevo, lo haría solo para estar junto a ti…y no iria con alguien mas ya que solo quiero a una mujer gruñona y bonita en mi vida…Me voy a quedar aquí contigo…¿Me dejarias?- me hinque y acerque mi rostro al suyo.

-Si…solo para que no te enfrentes al Gotei Trece…de nuevo.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Rukia…pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.- nos dimos un suave beso y permanecimos asi por al menos cinco minutos.

**Rukia POV**

Me enviaron a casa a descansar, mejor dicho a casa de mi suegro, pero aunque me empezaba a sentir un poco mejor que en los anteriores meses tengo que estar conectada durante al menos ocho horas durante la noche a un suero que nos ayuda a mejorar. Pero es extraño porque aunque siento a mi bebe ya casi no patea y cuando lo hace lo hace levemente. Es extraño…pero siento que el podrá aferrarse a la vida y ahora más que nunca, ya que su padre está con nosotros.

**Ichigo POV**

Fui a la habitación a acostarme después de traer a Rukia a casa, entré despacio con intensiones de no despertarla, me deje los bóxers y me acosté a su lado. Ella se estaba recuperando, tenia mas color en la piel y mas apetito, pero verla conectada al suero, es difícil y más difícil es decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo le dirías a tu esposa que es posible que su bebe puede morir?

Lo platique varias veces con Byakuya y mi padre, acordamos que esperaríamos, ya no tendría caso decirle a Rukia algo así y quebrantarle las ilusiones. Aunque la verdad es que ni Byakuya, ni el viejo, ni yo, queremos que la esperanza que tenemos se vaya. Es irónico porque estábamos de acuerdo en "sacarlo", pero ahora no estamos del todo seguros de querer que muera. Ya que después del diagnostico que nos dio Urahara-san, los tres nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos acabar con el aunque quisiéramos, hasta nosotros unos shinigami tenemos nuestros límites. Abrace a Rukia y ella se acomodo en mi pecho, quería estar asi con ella y sin siquiera darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Rukia ya había cumplido sus cinco meses de embarazo, su mejoría parecía leve pero yo podía notarla ella comenzaba a comportarse mas como la antigua Rukia, aunque el estado en el que se encuentra el bebe nos es casi desconocido, dado a que es muy difícil tomar el ritmo cardiaco, pero todo parecía indicar que sus latidos son débiles y que es probable que sus pulmones también puedan presentar alguna anomalía. Rukia no lo sabe, yo solo pido que pueda sobrevivir para que Rukia lo vea, ella esta emocionada.

-Ichigo- Rukia me hablo desde el sofá y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?- me senté a su lado.

-Quiero tu opinión.

-¿En qué?

-Un nombre, durante todos estos meses hemos utilizado diferentes adjetivos, desde "cosa"- me miro acusadoramente- hasta simplemente "feto" y creo ya es hora de darle un nombre.

-¿No es muy pronto?

-No, quiero que lo llames por su nombre y no por "cosa" o "feto", quiero un nombre y quiero saber tu opinión.- casi me pega en la cara con un libro pesado titulado "Nombres para el éxito" .

-¿Cualquiera está bien?- empecé a ojearlo.

-Céntrate en los de niña.- tomo otro libro que tenia como título "5000 nombres para bebes"- Algo me dice que es una niña.- ella empezó a sonreir y se puso una mano en el vientre y después jadeo.

-¿Te duele?

-No, es solo que ahora casi no patea y luego ni siquiera lo siento moverse este es uno de esos momentos en los que siento que esta aquí dentro de…

Puse mi mano al inicio de su vientre, era la primera vez que la tocaba ahí durante su embarazo y después sentí…

-Acaba de patear.- dije sorprendido, mirándola a los ojos.

-Creo que es la primera vez que la sientes.

-¿Cómo sabes que podría ser niña?

-Corazonada, además durante el inicio del embarazo he soñado con un una niña…si suena ridículo y puede que sea cosa de las hormonas y eso que hablan en las revistas de maternidad, pero cuando la recuerdo dentro de mi sueño parece tan, pero tan real que me hace sentir que la llevo dentro y por eso creo que se trata de una linda niña.

-Yo creo que te estás dejando llevar y esto es un poco excesivo ¿no?- termine mi comentario mirando los libros que Rukia tenía en la mesita de al lado varios títulos que iban desde "Nombres y el futuro" hasta "Dime su nombre y te diré que será".

-Está bien si no quieres buscar algún nombre pues no lo hagas- me arrebato el libro que había aventado- yo buscare algo para _ella_.- se puso a leer.

- A lo que me estoy refiriendo es que, ¿No crees que deberíamos saber qué es? Y al no poder verlo en la ecografía, creo que lo más seguro seria esperar a que naciera ¿Qué pasa si es niño?

-A pesar de todo creo que tienes algo de razón…pero como mi instinto me dice que quizás sea niña.- me paso dos libros grandes que había en la mesita- ponte a buscar nombres de niña, después veremos cuáles son los más bonitos y luego nos pondremos a buscar nombres de niño ¿de a cuerdo?

No tenia objeción, porque de lo contrario empezaría otra contienda entre Rukia y yo por la c…bebe y además ya llevábamos el record de 11 dias sin peleas, ¿por qué estropearlo?.

**Rukia POV**

Para Ichigo aun es difícil aceptar al bebe, pero ha hecho un esfuerzo y eso significa mucho para mi y el que haya aceptado ayudarme a darle un nombre a nuestra hija, me hace muy feliz.

-Hiromi.- dijo el.

-No, lo veo muy normal.

-Ami.

-No, muy corto.

-Mari.

-También corto.

-Le estas poniendo peros a todos los nombres que te he dicho ya llevo como treinta nombres y le estas poniendo peros a todos, ¿Qué te parece si ahora empiezas tu?

-Esta bien, Sakura.

-Y darle el placer a tu hermano, primero muerto.

-Rumiko.

-No, lo veo muy normal.

-Rika.

-No, muy corto.

-Rie.

-También corto.

-Ya ves además a ti tampoco te gustan mis opciones.

-Porque ya me di cuenta de que buscas ponerle nombres que empiezan con R.

-No es cierto.- voltee la cara para ocultar el sonrojo al darme cuenta de que todas mis opciones de nombres para niña comenzaban con la letra R

-Claro que si.

-Pues si te sientes que no te incluyo en esta decisión entonces…¿Qué opinas si la llamamos Masaki?- El se había sorprendido por mi decisión.

-Haz lo que quieras, después de todo nadie te quitara esa idea de la cabeza.-recupero un poco la compostura.- ¿Si es niño?

-Mmmm…Creo que si yo he elgido el nombre de niña, tu deberías elegir el otro.

**Ichigo POV**

-¿Ah?

-Si, es lo justo, yo el de niña tu el de niño.

-Esta bien…- fije mi lista al primer nombre que vi en la pagina del libro que Rukia me obligo a leer-Akira.

-Ichigo lo digo en serio estas leyendo por orden alfabético, tiene que ser un nombre con significado, yo elegi algo que tenía mucho significado para ti ahora que te parece si tu haces lo mismo por mi ¿si? ,o bueno esa so lo es una sugerencia.

-Un nombre que signifique algo para ti…ni de broma le pondré como el conejo estúpido que adoras hasta vomitar.

-¡Chappy no es horrible! Además ni siquiera tenia pensado ponerle asi, tiene que ser un nombre que sea fuerte, imponente, pero a la vez lindo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tu no se lo buscas?

-Ichigo… quiero que te involucres igual que yo en esto.- me miro a los ojos y continuo – eres su padre después de todo.

No tenia argumento alguno contra eso, además no le podía decir; "No te hagas muchas ilusiones, puede que muera a las pocas horas de nacer".- Esta bien.- Acepte su capricho.

-Oh, mira la hora nos pasamos casi todo el dia aquí.

-Si creo que ya es mejor que vayamos a la habitación, tenemos que ponerte el suero.- No podía dejarla caminar, así que la cargué y nos dirigimos a la habitación, entonces se llevo a cabo la rutina del suero de cada noche.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al baño, ya descansa, ahora regreso- Me dirigí hacia el baño para poder refrescarme un poco y repasar el día que tuvimos, entonces llego a mi mente el momento el cual posiblemente fue y será el quizás más significativo de este embarazo, ese momento fue; _la patada. _Mire la mano con la que toque el vientre de Rukia y no pude evitar pensar que, era _mi bebe_. Regrese a la habitación esperando que Rukia estuviese dormida…

-Rukia- Ella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-Ichigo…me duele.- se sujetó el vientre con fuerza. Y encendí las luces solo para ver casi la misma escena que sucedió durante nuestra luna de miel.

El lado de la cama en donde Rukia se había acostado estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Rukia no te muevas voy por el viejo.- Corrí hacia el cuarto de mi padre para despertarlo y solamente con decirle que Rukia estaba sangrando y con dolor, fuimos de rayo hacia la habitación.

-Rukia-chan ¿Cómo es el dolor?

-Siento que…a-aumenta a ca-cada instante…Ahhh!- Pego un grito de dolor.

-Rukia-chan necesito que abras la piernas, todo estará bien.- Yo no sabia que hacer, no de hecho, no podía hacer nada por Rukia.

-¿Qué sucede?¿No me digas que lo está per…?

-Hay que llevarla con Urahara y rápido, ella tiene cinco centímetros de dilatación, ya entro en trabajo de parto.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

Siento no haber podido actualizar

El siguiente capítulo probablemente será el caitulo final de esta historia, pero les tengo preparada una sorpresa!

ICHIRUKI FOREVER! NOS VEMOS


	9. Chapter 9

Ha llegado la hora que todoa esperamos, me divertí mucho dándole drama y poniendo le implícitamente a aquel personaje que queríamos ver y oir desde el inicio de la historia ¿Saben a quien me refiero? :D

**Luna Soledad**: Si soy mala :D, **metsfan101**: Thank you! I´m glad :3, **giby-chan**: Tu deseo se cumplió! Lee este cap, espero no decepcionarte **Koral Kurosaki**: LEE EL CAPITULO MUJER! TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN UÑAS! :3

**Bleach** no me pertenece sino a **Tite Kubo**, a quién me encargo de acosarlo en Twitter y **"Amanecer"** no es mío sino de **Stephanie Meyer**, madre de Edward Cullen.

**(Negritas: Dialogos de otro peronaje)**

**Capitulo 9: Naciendo y Muriendo**

Ichigo POV

_**Nacemos…**_

_**El periodo en el cual dependemos enteramente del cuerpo de la madre se termina… Alimento… Abrigo…Protección…**_

-Rukia…Rukia resiste. -Avanzábamos hasta la improvisada "sala de partos" dentro de la tienda de Urahara.

-Aaaaaaaaaahh.

-Las contracciones aumentan al igual que la sangre.- Mi padre estaba empijando la camilla.

-Ichigo,¿Seguro que puedes quedarte?

-No me separare de ella.

-¡Urahara ya esta listo!

-¡Ya esta todo listo Isshin-san!

Entramos a la habitación que fungiría como la "sala de partos"

Rukia se empieza a mover violentamente como si se estuviera electrocutando, lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerla entre mis brazos. Nos quedamos congelados al oir el ruido de algo crujinedo y luego romperse, después la euforia regreso.

-¡La morfina!- Mi padre le grito a Urahara-san, de inmediato y sin ninguna contemplación le estamparon en la yugular una gran jeringa con morfina.

Recostaron a Rukia en una tabla debajo del resplandor de unas luces, su piel estaba fantasmal debajo del foco. Dejó su cuerpo caer, como un pez en la arena.

-Papa, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¡Se esta sofocando!

-¡La placenta se ha de haber roto!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

-Ya llego el momento, Kuchiki-san empieza a pujar ahora.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh- Yo lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano con fuerza.

-No puedo verlo hay demasiada sangre.

Se oyo otro crujido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-¡Papa sacalo!

-¡Necesito los fórceps!

no podemos utilizarlos, el hueso de la cadera esta a punto de romperse y podríamos empeorar las cosas mas de lo que ya están.

En algún lugar de esto, Bella regresó. Respondió a sus palabras con un chillido que desgarro mis tímpanos.

-¡SAQUENLO!- gritó. -¡No puede RESPIRAR! ¡Haganlo AHORA!

-Tus huesos se están rompiendo- Yo chille desesperado.

- ¡Ichigo, sal al pasillo ahora!¡Estas estorbando!

-¡No voy a dejarla!

-¡¡

-¡Necsitamos hacer una cesarea¡

Otro sorprendente crujido sonó dentro de su cuerpo, el más fuerte, tan fuerte que nos congelamos en shock esperando su respuesta. Nada. Sus piernas, que se habían doblado debido a la agonía, se aflojaron, en una forma nada natural.

-Su espina dorsal- chilló mi padre de horror.

-¡Sácalo de ella! No sentirá nada ahora!

-¡Kurosaki-san quedate a su lado y haz que se quede despierta¡

De inmediato mi padre saco un afilado escarpelo y Urahara-san esta haciendo una especie de kido en donde se supone que se haría el corte.

-Sigue así, vamos tu puedes.

Oí el suave sonido del bisturí a través de su estomago. Más sangre se derramaba en el suelo.

El siguiente sonido me desconcertó completamente, inesperado, aterrador. Como un metal siendo hecho trizas.

-La placenta esta rodeada de reiatsu, si quisiéramos cortarla…- Interumpio su dialogo Urahara.

-Necesitariamos la Zanpakuto.

No vi cual fue la manio que hice pero sin soltar la mano de Rukia saque mi placa y me converti en shinigami.

-¡Hazlo!- Le entregue la espada a mi padre.

Hizo con mucho cuidado una pequeña incisión pero lo suficientemente profunda para que el reiatsu se disipara.

-Lo sacare y tu encragate de Kuchiki-san- dijo Urahara-san al ver que en medio de tanta tensión se olvidaban de Rukia y sus sentimientos hacia lo que llevara en su vientre.

-I…Ichigo.

-Vas a quedarte conmigo, vas a estar bien te lo juro.

De repente, su cuerpo de heló debajo de mis manos, su respiración se hizo mas rápida y su corazón seguía golpeando. Me di cuenta de que su quietud se debía a que todo había terminado. La tortura interna había terminado. Debía de estar fuera de ella.

O almenos creía eso…

_**La sensación de estar a salvo es remplazada directa mente por el viento frio que de inmediato se abalanza contra tu cara como miles de cuchillos metiéndose entre tus poros y llegando hasta tus pulmones, No puedes respirar.**_

Un pequeño bulto ensangrentado y de un color amoratado casi negro fue sacado de ella.

-Ichigo.- Ella regreso- Déjame…- dijo en un susurro- Dámela.

Los mire, y mi padre me devolvo la mirada, el tomo el bulto y se lo llevo de la habitación.

-Espe…

-Rukia, no te levantes.

-Quiero verla.- La herida de la cesarea esta aun abierta y estaba perdiendo mas sangre, era increíble verla moverse sin que le importara la herida y además algunos de sus huesos estaban rotos.

-No te muevas Kuchiki-san voy a cerrar la incisión y sanar tus demás heridas.

-Ichigo…ven.- Mi padre aparecion en la puerta y su semblante era, instintivamente fui hacia donde estaba, no podía oir nada más que los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, Rukia parecía estar gritándome algo que no entendía, solo veía a mi padre caminar delante de mi por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta que había al final de el, mis pasos se volvieron mas rápidos hasta convertirse en zancadas rapidas y empeze a correr hasta la puerta, pero mi padre parecía no querer seguir avanzano abri la puerta y…

_**No te puedes mover, el aire que empezaste a respirar hasta hace unos segundos de aplasta y las voces y gritos a tu alrededor te aturden, las luces se hacen visibles y claras, paradójicamente a lo que estas sintiendo…Sientes frio, las luces están ahí mirándote y te das cuenta de que…Estas muerto**_

Una mesa rodeada de luces son aquel bulto, no se mueve, no llora, no siente.

-Era un niño.- Mi padre se paro detrás de mi.-Sus pulmones no resistieron.-Volteo su rostro para que no viera que sus ojos empezaron a llenársele de lagrimas.

Lo fuerte que había sido esos cinco meses se fue al carajo, sentí un picor en los ojos y todo se estaba a empezando a ver como si estuviera bajo el agua, eran lagrimas, me arrodille derrota para verlo mejor.

-Tiene el cabello de Rukia.- susurre y después toque su frágil y fría manita como si se tratara de la más fina y frágil porcelana.

_**Estas muerto… Estas muerto… Estas muerto… Estas muerto… Estas muerto…No… No es asi, abre tus ojos y mira la verdad, solamente acabas de nacer…**_

Un latido…dos latidos…tres…cuatro…cinco

-¡Papa!¡Ven!

-Dios, ¡Esta volviendo!

-¡Hazte a un lado!- Despejo sus fosas nasales.

-Vamos, vamos…Tu puedes hijo.

_**Tu piel es gruesa, para que nada la pueda atravesar…**_**Tus pulmones son de hierro… El corazón … Es uan herramienta humano innecesaria que preferiría no tuvieras pero, tienes que aparentar hasta que…**

Los milagros no son algo que suceden con frecuencia, pero con seguridad diría que esta es una de esas veces en las que en realidad uno se presenta. Un solo sonido me indico que iba a vivir. Su llanto inundo la habitación era un sonido fuerte y chillante que me dio una gran felicidad y tranquilidad.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?

-Claro, tu eres su padre- Esbozo una sonrisa- Voy a revisar a Rukia-chan.

Lo tome delicademente entre mis brazos y vi que ya no era aquel bulto inerte, estaba vivo, se movia y agitaba sus pequeños brazos incesantemente, e inteba abrir los ojos, su piel era blanca y sus cabello de color negro, pero con mi peculiar estilo puntiagudo indomable, era un angel, un angel que nació del amor que Rukia y yo nos tenemos y…

-_No permitiré que TU me lo quites, te he estado oyendo desde que el salió, el es nuestro bebe y no lo vas a tocar._

_Como el felino tras los arbustos vigilando a su presa el aparece…_

_-Eso es lo que tu crees, ese niño no es más que una coraza que me servirá mas adelante, el se concibió porque __**yo**__ quise, pero desde luego tu te llevaste la mejor parte de "hacer bebes", __**ambos **__disfrutamos esa noche, pero ese niño es mio, la razón ya te la dije, si no puedo obtener tu cuerpo entonces, tendre el de el, un caparazón sin alma, un simple capricho._

_-Tu no conoces su alma_

-_Porque el no la tiene, el es un hollow._

_-El es nuestro bebe, mi hijo, un príncipe que se convertirá en rey y que aprenderá a tirar de las riendas del caballo y el no tedra miedo montarlo y tratarlo como lo que es, un caballo, el cual jamás podrá tomar sus propias riendas._

_El hollow empezó a desparecer._

_-Quien lo decida será el._

Se fue por ahora., fije mi vista en mi hijo quien dormía en mis brazos sin darse cuenta del enfrentamiento interno que hubo lugar, donde ese miserable hollow lo reclamaba como suyo.

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes un alma y un corazón, yo te voy a proteger de ahora en adelante. Vamos a ver a tu mama, ella ha querido verte desde el principio.

Me lleve al niño con una nueva determinación, la de protegerlo, fui al cuarto donde Rukia estaba y abri la puerta.

Rukia POV

No lo ia llorar cuando lo sacaron, quería verlo y ver si se encontraba bien, Ichigo salo de la sala y no había vuelto. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a mi bebe?. Intente levantarme del futon varias veces para verlo, pero Urahara no me dejo.

-Rukia-san debes descansar.

-No yo quiero…- Cuando intente levantarme por cuarta vez, pero me detuve al ver que mi suegro entraba a mi habitación.- ¡Mi bebe! ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

-El bebe no podía respirar y su corazón no respondía…

-¡¿Esta muerto?...- Empecé a llorar si bebe estaba muero entonces yo…

-No, no esta muero, el respondió en el ultimo mento, tranquilízate.- Respire de nuevo, pero mi llanto no paro ahora era alegría.

-Quiero verlo…- me quise levantar otra vez.

La puerta se volvió a abrir e Ichigo entro por ella con algo en brazos.

-Alguien quiere verte.

Otra vez empeze a llorar y me deje caer en el futon por el alivio que sentie, el ver a Ichigo cargando al bebe.

-Regresaremos en un momento.- Isshin-san y Urahara salieron y nos dejaron a los tres.

Con mucho cuidado Ichigo bajo a mi altura.

-Te equivocaste, es un niño.- Se burlo de mi, si, era el niño mas hermoso que había visto, parecía un pequeño angelito, respiraba acompasadamente y despedía una gran calidez.

-Es hermoso.- Le toque la mejilla provocando que se despertara y los dos pudimos ver sus ojos.- Tiene tus ojos.

-Empezaba a creer que no tenia nada de mi, se parece mucho a ti.- Junto su frente con la mía.- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por comportarme como un idiota todo este tiempo.

-Tu, estuviste junto a mi todo este tiempo, te preocupaste por mi y ahora estas aquí, conmigo y con nuestro hijo. ¿Por qué me pides perdón? Te amo.

-También te amo.- Juntamos nuestros labios en un cálido y anhelado besos.- Pero hay algo en el que tengo duda.

-¿En qué?

-En que es un niño y según nuestro trato tu deberías darle un nombre.- Recarge mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Creo que ya tengo un nombre.

Fin del capitulo 9

Soy mala Buahahahaha! El nombre lo dare en el siguiente capitulo, espero haber aclarado bien lo de Ichi-Hollow o sino aquí esta la explicación.

***El bebe, a pesar de ser hijo de Ichigo, Ichi-Hollow, da a entender que el niño tiene también genes de hollow y que al no poder conseguir el cuerpo de Ichigo, el niño servirá como un cuerpo para el.**

Ahora si el capitulo 10 el epilogo y termina el Fic, pero ese lo subiré hasta el año que viene, porque tengo muchas reuniones familiares y casi no puedo escribir :3

Me despido y les digo nos vemos el año que viene en el capitulo 10 :D

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD & PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**_

Recuerden que el 2012 es año IchiRuki ¡EL REENCUENTRO SE ACERCA!


End file.
